


(D.S. al Fine)

by oh_god_not_again



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Minific, spoilers for season 1 episode 5 onwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_god_not_again/pseuds/oh_god_not_again
Summary: Very vague, tiny fic attempting to capture the disconnected feeling of the B/W scene in episode 6. The idea is that it hopefully loops.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Kudos: 6





	(D.S. al Fine)

“So you’re looking for someone.”

“I am?”

“Well, you don’t have long. You can’t stay here.”

“Where should I go?”

“Backwards. Just hurry up, you shouldn’t be here.”

“Well, may I wait for someone?”

“Sure, but when you think you’ve got him, go.”

*

“Have you seen him?”

“I don’t know who you mean, dear boy.”

“But isn’t that his hat there?”

“Well, he won’t care for you in that state. Come here and get cleaned up.”

“I don’t have the time.”

“I do. You’re late. He’s already here. Shave yourself and pick it up as you go.”

“What?”

“The hat. It’s by the shelf.”

“Who’s it for?”

“The one you want. You just missed him.”

*

I’m looking for the one I want.

The hat in my hands and the shack in the woods

Can you tell me where to go?

The hat in the woods and the shack in my head

Thinking I can see your eyes.

The shack and the woods and the hat in my mind

Light music spells out rounds and lies.

The colours the girl and the ground I can feel

Can you tell me who I lost?

The pain in my chest and his smile on my tongue

I’m wanting for the one I need

*

**Author's Note:**

> The slightly off feeling of this reminded me a lot of those point and click flashgame adventure / mysteries (I used to play a few as a kid). I wanted to see if I could capture that. Does it track or is it just nonsense? Let me know :)
> 
> More normal Klave fics coming soon!


End file.
